


Timeless

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e10 The Eighth Witch, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina catches Robin running off before the curse is cast.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin | Margot
Kudos: 12





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: A prompt for regal peanut where she goes to Regina for advice about Alice, inspired by this quote: “You don’t get to choose when you meet the love of your life, you just have to be thankful you met them at all.”

Robin threw the rest of her coins into the leather satchel. The winds whipped furiously outside. She knew she wasn’t going to have much time if she wanted to get to the cabin safely.

“Where are you going?”

She braced onto the satchel, grateful that the voice wasn’t accented. At the very least, it was just her aunt and not her mother. Even so, she had been hoping to escape without anyone noticing. It was just easier that way.

“Aunt Regina.” Robin turned to face her. “I thought you’d be with the others, trying to find a way to stop the curse.”

“We were, but then we realized that you had disappeared.” Regina’s arms crossed over her chest. “So, I repeat, where are you going?”

She sighed, pulling the satchel over her arm. “The curse is coming whether we like it or not. I know you guys are hopeful, but Drizella is powerful on her own. Forget when she’s teamed up with Gothel of all people.”

Regina cocked an eyebrow. “Doesn’t explain what you’re doing.”

Robin stood up straight. She needed to stay confident or else her aunt would talk her out of it. “I need to be with Alice. This curse will probably tear us apart, but I don’t want her to be alone when it’s cast.”

“And you weren’t going to tell us that?”

“I knew you and my mom would try to talk me out of it. You’d say you’d find a way to stop it and even if you didn’t, we needed to be a family. Stick together.”

Regina was quiet for a minute. She took a step forward, putting a hand on Robin’s cheek. Their eyes connected and for a minute, all of Robin’s anxiety melted. Regina had magic within her veins but her greatest power was being able to calm her niece. Robin had missed that after she left to help Henry.

“God, you grew up so fast,” Regina muttered. “One day, you were playing tea parties with Henry and now…you’ve found true love.”

Robin laughed in spite of the tears welling up in her eyes. “He was always really great about that.”

Regina sighed, moving her hand to stroke her niece’s cheek. “You need to do this. Go, be with her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Lord knows…I’d do anything for another few moments with your father.”

Robin swallowed, but Regina had a smile on her face.

“Maybe you’re the wrong person to say this to,” Robin whispered. “But I can’t believe this is our fate. We’ve only known each other such a short time and already we’ve been separated…”

“Oh Robin.” Regina took hold of her hand. “You don’t get to choose when you meet the love of your life, you just have to be thankful you met them at all.”

“Is that how you feel about Dad?”

“Yes. As awful and short as my story was with him, I wouldn’t change when I met him or how. Because any other way, I wouldn’t have the things I had in my life. And if you could change things about you and Alice’s story, you wouldn’t have parts of your journeys either.”

Regina pulled away from her, before opening the door.

“Go,” she said. “Go be with Alice.”

Robin nodded, kissing her cheek. She looked out into the stormy night and then back at her aunt, tears welling up in her eyes. “We’re gonna see each other again, aren’t we?”

“Robin, sweetie, I have been through literal hell and back with you. A curse won’t keep us apart.”


End file.
